DIGIMON: THE TWO HUMANS AND THERE VIRUS PARTNER DIGIMONS
by darkdemon99
Summary: A 16 year old boy and his 14 year old sister come across a world when they were 10 and 6 years old that world was called the digital world where they became friends with two virus digimon on there adventure they meet the 12chosen they heard about and also tamers and will they accept our heroes and there Virus Digimon. this is a digimon/OC story kari/OC yolei/OC rika/OC couples
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

**This is my second story I'm doing this story will be a DIGIMON/OC story I do not own Digimon adventure 1 or Digimon adventure 2 or Digimon tamers however Digimon tamers won't appear till near the end but stay tuned for more ideas I do however own my 4 OC characters do not dare steal my OC characters because there my own design however please review but if u don't have anything nice to say don't bother saying it but if you do have nice reviews and tips I would really like to hear them with all that aside I say on with the show.**

LA. California

In a small town in LA. California a ten year old boy named Johnny Titan with black spiked up hair and was wearing torn up blue jeans and a red jacket with a black t-shirt and he with his little 6 year old sister named Sonya Titan who wore a pink and blue sun dress with matching shoes and a black fingerless gloves meanwhile the two of us were playing in a school yard playground enjoying each other's time together while we were playing our parents were on a business trip so we stayed with our aunt while I was playing on the swings while my sister was in the sandbox building a sand castle as she did that a giant rainbow beam shot out of the sky and hit my little Sonya as she let out a cry for help for her big brother I heard my sisters scream and I ran toward and landed next to her as my sister grabbed onto me tightly the rainbow light beam surrounded us and teleported us to another world full of trees islands oceans creatures as my sister and I kept walking until we hit a town as I went up to a creature that looked like a tadpole I looked at him.

"Um excuse me could I ask you a question if it's not any trouble" I said looking down at the tadpole creature.

"Why yes you can ask you're a human right wow haven't seen humans since eight humans helped save our world from the dark masters just afew hours ago by the way you can call me Otamamon what is your question?" the little creature said as he looked up at me.

"Wait there was other humans like my sister and I wait I'll save that question for another time but could you tell me where my sister and I are and what all these creatures around us are" I said to Otamamon.

"Yes there were other humans brave smart but to answer you're two other questions first you're in the digital world a place of wonder and adventure and beauty but also danger and second the creatures you see like myself we are called Digimon short for digital monsters" Otamamon said.

" Oh ok then well my name is Johnny and the girl on my back is my little sister Sonya why are we even here not saying it's a bad thing but what is our destiny being in this world" I said as my sister just waved slowly cause she was shy.

"Well I'm not sure why you and your sister are here but like the last humans it was due to a evil force maybe were getting another evil force oh my that would be terrible" Otamamon said as he sounded panicky and upset.

After I talked to Otamamon he offered to show us around his village called Gekomon village my sister and I were following him when my sister stopped and noticed a black cat creature being beat up and attacked by the other creatures she looked at me.

"Johnny Otamamon what are all those Digimon doing to that black cat Digimon" my sister said looking worried for the creature.

"Oh that's a blackgatomon a virus type Digimon and what the other Digimon are doing their attacking her cause we have had many evil virus Digimon destroy our world or try to rule it so any virus types get deleted it's a rule and a fact of life" Otamamon said not even sounding abit ashamed of his words.

"That's stupid Otamamon even on earth we have bad people who steal and hurt others but we have laws as well and that is not to kill people even if they deserve it it's still not right" I said looking shocked at Otamamon for not agreeing with me "what kind of world is this" I thought to myself.

As I looked over at my little sister I knew in her eyes she wanted to help rescue that poor BlackGatomon but she didn't know how or what to do so I looked at Otamamon thinking he could help but it looked like he didn't want to help so as I turned to look back at my sister only to find she ran ahead throwing rocks at the other Digimon who were attacking BlackGatomon injuring the poor Digimon more and more until my sister threw rocks at them when the other Digimon saw a human protecting a virus Digimon then a rock Digimon looked at my sister and saw her throwing rocks at him and the other Digimon in anger he looked at my sister.

"What is the meaning of this a human protecting a evil virus Digimon has the digital world gone crazy or something you there human don't you know that BlackGatomon is a bad Digimon why protect her" the rock Digimon said still looking at my little sister.

"I don't care if she's a virus Digimon you all are acting like a bunch of bullies treating this poor virus Digimon like she's evil she not even defending herself how evil could she be if she's not defending herself all I see is a poor Digimon being attack by you all from where I stand you all are the evil ones not this BlackGatomon" my sister said with anger in her voice still throwing rocks at the other Digimon while standing infront of BlackGatomon protecting her.

"Otamamon why is this human protecting BlackGatomon does she not know that eight chosen humans saved our world from virus Digimon like the one she is protecting or is this human more stupid then I realize I'm I right Unimon" the rock Digimon said as he looked toward Otamamon and back toward my sister while also looking toward his friend Unimon a Pegasus like Digimon while still being angry.

"Well Gotsumon these two humans just arrived in our world right after the eight chosen humans left so they don't know of the hard times we had to go through with virus Digimon but I know if we just sit them down and tell them all the stories they would get it" Otamamon said trying to help us by calming down Gotsumon.

"I agree with Gotsumon on this one Otamamon these humans shouldn't protect such a evil virus Digimon like BlackGatomon if they do then they are no better than that virus Digimon over there" Unimon said.

As soon as Unimon said that he and Gotsumon both charged up their attacks as soon as I figured out what they were doing I ran as fast as I could screaming at the top my lungs at my sister.

"SONYA get out of the way before you get hurt or worse please get away from their attack "I said panicking as I watch my sister still standing infront of BlackGatomon protecting the cat like Digimon.

I look over at Otamamon "aren't u going to stop them before they attack my little sister" I said still freaking out and wondering if he was going to help.

"I apologize Johnny for Unimon and Gotsumon they are abit miss trusting when it comes to virus Digimon and seeing your sister protect BlackGatomon might make her a target aswell" Otamamon said looking sad at me.

As Otamamon said that I must have not listened because I started running toward my sister as she was holding the badly injured BlackGatomon in her arms shielding her from the attack as I ran toward them I threw my sister on the ground and I shielded her and BlackGatomon from the attack but before I did I saw a beam of pink light hit my sisters wrist it was a weird the device looked a cross between a wrist watch and a cell phone not to mention the colors on it were pink and purple and it gave off this digital power as the light died down the other Digimon were looking awestruck and shocked and alittle scared.

"What is that annoying bright light it can't be what I think it is can it" Gotsumon said shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"I'm not sure Gotsumon but that light is really bright and I'm scared to find out what happens after the light goes down" Unimon said closing his eyes and back away from the area.

As all the Digimon shielded their eyes until the like went down as soon as it did all the Digimon saw my sister Sonya still holding BlackGatomon in her arms and also having this weird looking device on her wrist as all the Digimon saw the device I looked over at them all and they all looked sacred and worried finally one Digimon spoke up from the tone in his voice he seem scared to talk.

"That can't be that human has a digivice its way different then the eight chosen humans digivices but if so that would mean that virus Digimon BlackGatomon is her partner which means were all totally screwed" Gotsumon said while panicking.

"How can that human be partnered with a virus Digimon it's impossible" said Unimon looking at my sister while also talking to Otamamon and Gotsumon.

"I'm not sure how it happened Unimon and Gotsumon but I think we should run away and hide" Otamamon said looking nervous.

"Big brother what's this weird device on my wrist and why did that Gotsumon call it a digivice but different then some of the other humans before us" my sister said looking scared at this device that some of the Digimon called a digivice still looking at the poor BlackGatomon.

"I'm not sure sis but that digivice that those Digimon keep saying looks pretty cool I guess since you protected BlackGatomon she is your new friend and partner" I said looking at my sister Sonya.

After I said that I looked over to my sister still holding BlackGatomon as the poor virus Digimon looked really badly hurt my sister looked at me tears in her eyes holding BlackGatomon in her arms.

"Is BlackGatomon going to be ok big brother? Because I don't know what to do" my sister said still tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Sonya but BlackGatomon doesn't look to well we should get out of here before more Digimon try attacking this virus Digimon or worse us for that matter" I said looking between my sister and BlackGatomon.

As I said that looking worried for my sister and BlackGatomon as I rested my hand on my sister's shoulder and big bright orb surrounded us and teleported us towards a house that was underwater as we got closer to the house the orb that carried us disappeared as we were in a bubbled up area where a old house is standing my sister and I looked around and we saw fish outside the bubble floating in mid air as we kept looking an old man came infront of us he looked human but why would another human stay so long in their old age in this digital world as my sister or I were about to ask the old man where we were.

"Oh yes you are the new humans that have come to the digital world after we already had eight chosen humans called digidestineds with their digivices and Digimon partners where they saved our world and the real world from evil virus Digimon" the old man said not noticing the virus Digimon in my sisters arms.

"Who are you another Digimon to look like a human to gain our trust so you can destroy this poor BlackGatomon? Cause I won't let you hurt her" I said not trusting this old man even if part of me told me he was ok.

"Oh my apologizes my name is Gennai and I am not a Digimon or human if that was your answers I am what you call a program that helps young humans get back home while also help them know what their destiny is in the digital world" said the old man now known as Gennai looking at my sister and I.

"Well hello there Gennai it's nice to meet you my name is Johnny Titan and this is my little sister Sonya Titan and the virus Digimon in my sisters arms is named BlackGatomon as you can see she is badly hurt after we found her getting attacked by a bunch of other Digimon we met" I said looking at the poor virus Digimon.

"Can you help BlackGatomon please Mr. Gennai sir" my sister said to Gennai while tears still in her eyes.

"Oh yes dear child here take these bandages and go to the medical room just down the hall to your right but before you go and take care of your Digimon could I please see that new looking digivice you have on your wrist" Gennai said looking toward my sister as he handed her the bandages while she handed him her new looking digivice while I just stayed at watched him.

As Gennai and I were in one room talking in the medical room my sister Sonya lay BlackGatomon on the bed and started working on using the bandages and wrapping them around the spots that needed them as my sister finished she slowly rested her hand on BlackGatomon's head and started stroking behind the digimon's ear as my sister did that and she started talking to the virus Digimon even if BlackGatomon couldn't hear my sisters voice Sonya knew BlackGatomon was safe with her.

Meanwhile Gennai and I were talking about other virus Digimon and how to get home and about my sisters and I destiny along with him talking about the new digivice and he even brought up the story of the eight chosen humans who saved the digital world.

"So these seven chosen humans who were around the same age as my sister and I landed in this world from summer camp fought all kinds of evil Digimon only to go back home and find the eighth chosen human who was the sister of the leader and they fought four evil Digimon calling themselves the dark masters only to go home and having to say goodbye to their Digimon" I said to Gennai listening to him tell me about these chosen humans.

"Yes they fought many evil Digimon from Devimon and his black gears from Myotismon to the dark masters and finally they stopped Apocalymon they did have to say goodbye to their Digimon partners but they might see them again anyway this digivice your sister just got is way more advanced then the digivices that the eight chosen had it's a great discovery to find and to research it my oh my young Izzy would have a field day with this" Gennai said while chuckling to himself talking about a boy named Izzy.

"Um who's this Izzy kid you just said and why would he have a field day with my sister's new digivice" I said looking confused.

"Oh he is one of the eight chosen humans a very bright young boy he already has everything he knows about the digital world in his mind and on his laptop but he doesn't have the crest of knowledge for nothing" Gennai said to me while still studying my sisters digivice.

"Yeah that digivice my sister got looks pretty cool my sister and I was thinking of naming the digivice a d-morpher or a digi-morpher I'm still thinking of a name" I said while still looking at the digivice.

"Those are two very great names but when you get a digivice like your sisters if you wouldn't mind me asking why you and your sister don't call your new digivices D-mobile-morpher DMM for short" Gennai said toward me knowing I was going to get a digivice myself.

Meanwhile while Gennai and I were still talking and working on a way to send my sister and I home my sister Sonya was still taking care of BlackGatomon she unwrapped the bandages to check all of her cuts and bruises there were still alittle but they were healing quickly as Sonya rewrapped the bandages and continued stroking BlackGatomons ear as my sister was doing that she didn't know BlackGatomons eyes slowly opening when Sonya finally noticed BlackGatomons eyes open my sister continued stroking the virus Digimons ears.

"Hello there BlackGatomon your finally awake you had a bad fight with a bunch of other Digimon until my big brother and I rescued you right now you have some bandages around you but you are healing really fast right now we're at an old man named Gennais house your safe with us now" my sister told the virus Digimon.

who was slowly waking up BlackGatomons eyes widened when she heard my sister say Gennais name because my sister and I didn't know that virus Digimon feared Gennai so when that happened BlackGatomon slowly got up not listening to my sister telling her to take it easy and with a running jump BlackGatomon jumped off the bed and went to claw Sonya as BlackGatomon went to attack my sister she let out scream.

Meanwhile back with Gennai and I we were still testing out my sister's digivice when it started beeping I looked up at Gennai "um Gennai is that beeping normal" I said looking at Gennai.

"Oh that beeping only happens when the human partner of a Digimon is in trouble but weird it shouldn't be beeping unless BlackGatomon is doing something" Gennai said still working on the digivice.

After he said that both Gennai and I heard a girl scream as we both looked at each other and then down at the beeping digivice the first thought in my mind was my sister as Gennai and I both ran to the medical room Gennai was holding my sisters digivice as we opened the door we saw my sister on her butt in a corner alittle shaken up as we saw BlackGatomon standing still wearing the bandages wrapped around some parts of the Digimons body she was pointing her gloved claws toward my sister looking angry.

"Why was that human touching the back of my ears and why do I have cuts and bruises and these bandages around me what did you all do to me" BlackGatomon said still pointing toward my sister while looking at Gennai and I and sounding angry.

"Sonya are you ok did BlackGatomon hurt what did you do to my sister" I said looking at my sister then looking at BlackGatomon anger in my tone

"Yes big brother I'm ok I just fell over when BlackGatomon jumped at me I don't know she did that all I was doing was fixing her bandages and petting her she must still be shaken up after being beaten up by those other Digimon" Sonya said looking at me then trying to calm down BlackGatomon.

Then Gennai pulled out Sonya's digivice and looked toward BlackGatomon "See this BlackGatomon this is a digivice it is yours and that young girl together you two are friends now and partners you are like a family" Gennai said trying to calm down BlackGatomon.

"I don t have friends or family or a partner I'm a lone Digimon and that's how it's always going to be nothing will change that" BlackGatomon said looking and sounding sad in her voice.

"Yes you have me as a friend and were partners see the digivice Gennai is holding is ours together that means we have bonded after I protected you from those other Digimon I don't care if you're a virus Digimon to me you are my friend my partner and even like a sister to me" my sister Sonya said reaching out her arms so she could hug BlackGatomon.

"You think of me as your friend and sister" BlackGatomon said with tears starting to come from her eyes as she slowly went over to my sister to accept the hug.

As she did that my sister only nodded her head giving BlackGatomon the ok to come and hug her as my sister picked up BlackGatomon and walked over to Gennai and I asking for her Digivice BlackGatomon looked at me and the back at my sister.

"So if you call me your sister does that mean Johnny is like a big brother to me aswell?" BlackGatomon said asking my sister.

"If you would like to call my brother your brother its ok with me your family now so you can call whoever you want your brother and sister" my sister Sonya said while giving BlackGatomon a smile and petting her behind her ear.

"Is that ok with you Johnny if I call you and Sonya my Big brother and Little sister cause I like the sound of that" BlackGatomon said while smiling at me as I came over and petted my sisters new Digimon partner and my new little sister.

"That's fine with me BlackGatomon like Sonya said your family to us so you can call me your big brother just like Sonya does which makes you my little sister aswell now that I think about it" I said still stroking the back of BlackGatomons left ear as I heard her purring as I smiled looking between my human sister and my new Digimon sister.

As we all finished healing BlackGatomon Gennai told us to he has found a way to send us back home to the real world we were all excited to go home that is until I realized something. "Wait we can't go home yet" I said as my sister and BlackGatomon both looked at me with a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean we can't go home yet wasn't you who said we had to find a way home now Gennai has found a way home for us and you want to stay here what gives big brother" my sister said still confused of my answer.

"Yes I would like to go to your world if I stay here much longer another group of Digimon will surely come and destroy me it's not safe for me here and it's not safe for you two aswell" BlackGatomon said trying to figure out why I want to stay.

"I know it's not safe here for you and I know we need to get home fast but Gennai told me while you were healing BlackGatomon that I need to find my own Digimon partner and soon my digivice will come to me like my sisters digivice did for her" I said looking at my sister and BlackGatomon and then I looked at Gennai.

"Yes Johnny you must travel through the digital world and search for your own partner Digimon and as soon as that happen when you know that the Digimon you find is your match that is when you're very own digivice will come to you" Gennai said looking at me smiling.

"Ok I guess now Sonya BlackGatomon and I will head out and search for my partner Digimon come you two we got a lot of traveling to do then" I said to my human and Digimon sisters as I smiled at them.

"Ok" both BlackGatomon and my sister said at the same time.

As we were starting to get ready to leave Gennai gave us a map and a compass and digi-dollars I guess its money for the digital world after that he handed me a blue orb like crystal when I looked at it confused before I even said anything.

"This blue orb I'm giving you Johnny will teleport you back to my home all you have to do is the three of you place your hand on it and you all say the name you want to be teleported to and boom you will be there" Gennai said while looking like he solved a puzzle or something.

"Ok then thanks Gennai we will be back as soon as possible so keep that portal you have safe ok" I said as my Sister Sonya and my Digimon sister BlackGatomon and I left his house.

After we left Gennais house we were walking and walking and walking for a very long time I looked from the corner of my eye and say my sister Sonya fall on her butt tired still holding BlackGatomon in her arms as I just stood there waiting.

"Big brother BlackGatomon and I are tired can we stop and rest my feet are killing me and I'm thirsty" my sister whined looking at me as she did look tired but BlackGatomon wasn't tired since my sister was carrying her around.

"Ok sure we can rest until you feel up for walking again besides I'm tired to" I said looking at my sister and BlackGatomon as I pulled out bottles of water and handed them the water.

As we all finished are bottles of water we started walking again finally I lifted my sister on my back as BlackGatomon got on my head as we all kept heading forward as we were walking I noticed a big caged arena near our path as we were about to walk around it or go in a different direction I heard a noise as I turned around I saw a mushroom Digimon.

"Step right up step right up and see the most feared virus Digimon in the entire digital world" the mushroom Digimon said looking around for people.

The three of us all walked toward to caged arena I looked at BlackGatomon

"Hey BlackGatomon what's that mushroom Digimon talking about another virus Digimon" I said looking at BlackGatomon who was on my sisters shoulder.

"Oh that's Mushroomon he's a vaccine type Digimon but he sometimes acts bad like steal money and trick people into doing dangerous things and from what I'm hearing it looks like he is putting bets out on whoever can beat the Virus type Digimon he's talking about" BlackGatomon said looking alittle worried about being near a arena where another virus Digimon was being held.

As we were about to leave because I knew BlackGatomon was scared and worried since she is a virus type Digimon and being near an arena making another virus Digimon fight for bets makes her sad we got stopped by the Mushroomon Digimon he looked at us then looked at me.

"Hey you human yeah I'm talking to you how would you like to fight the toughest virus Digimon known in the entire digital world I think you have a shot against the champion" Mushroomon said looking at me.

"Don't do it Big brother you will end up hurt or worse besides we still need to find your partner Digimon" my sister said looking worried at me.

"Yeah don't do it Mushroomon is all talk no action he gets a good laugh at watching you get beaten it's not worth it" BlackGatomon said looking at me and then looking at Mushroomon angry.

"Oh don't listen to that virus Digimon she's just scared because she can't fight a strong virus Digimon like the one who is the champion" Mushroomon said

As the arguing went on for afew minutes or two something in my heart made me think so I looked at Mushroomon. "Ok Mushroomon you got a deal I'll fight this virus Digimon if I'm aloud to use something to battle with since I'm a human no powers" I said looking at Mushroomon with a brave face.

"Yes you will get to choose one weapon from the arena if that is all welcome to the arena" Mushroomon said looking at me with a smirk.

As I shook Mushroomons hand and we entered the arena my sister and BlackGatomon went to sit in the over stands along with afew other different kind of Digimons then Mushroomon came into the arena with a microphone announcing the battle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Digimon of all kind and ages today we have the greatest battle in the entire digital world a human will versus our grand champion the mega Virus type Digimon.

"Mega Virus Digimon that's really bad Sonya I hope our Brother is going to be safe" BlackGatomon said looking at my sister with a worry look on her face.

"Yeah me to BlackGatomon by the way do you know what a mega Digimon is" Sonya said looking down at BlackGatomon who was on her lap.

"Well Sonya a mega Digimon is the strongest type of Digimon there are five stages of digivolution first is in-training its the baby form second is the rookie form sort of like the child form third is the champion form like me I'm in the champion form fourth is ultimate some of the Digimon you see around us are in that form and finally mega is like the adult form" BlackGatomon said toward my sister giving her the short lesson on Digimon.

"Oh ok then that's a good thing to know" my sister said to her partner Digimon.

Meanwhile in the arena I was in the weapon room picking a weapon to help me in the arena I was about to give up when I found a powerful long stick that I once saw in a movie so I picked that it felt like nothing could break it so as I walked out into the area and the announcer started up.

"Attention all Digimon today we have a rare battle in this corner we have a human and in the other corner we have our champion the all powerful BlackWarGreymon let the battle begin" Mushroomon said.

"What is this human doing here in this arena is this some kind of joke" BlackWarGreymon said looking pissed off and annoyed.

"I'm your challenge what are you afraid a human will beat you" I said smiling twirling my powerful staff.

"ENOUGH of this joking around I will end you human" BlackWarGreymon said in a angry tone as he charged toward me with his claws swinging toward me.

As BlackWarGreymon and I both charged at each other we could hear other Digimon cheering as we clashed him with his claws and me with my powerful staff we were equally matched in our fighting skills we were both getting good hits and we were also getting tired as BlackWarGreymon ran at me as I tripped me and he fell on his back hard causing a small earthquake as I twirled my powerful staff and one end of the staff was pointed on BlackWarGreymon's armored chest as I could hear in the stands the other Digimon cheering louder and saying to finish him but as I looked at BlackWarGreymon he looking tired and so did I all we heard was the announcer.

"Now all the human challenger has to do is destroy BlackWarGreymon and he will become the new champion unless our current champion pulls out a win it will be all over soon" Mushroomon said wondering when I would finish.

As I looked at BlackWarGreymon and he looked at me "Go ahead human finish me I'm just some virus Digimon no one will miss me so get it over with now" BlackWarGreymon said admitting defeat waiting for me to destroy him.

"NO" I said looking at BlackWarGreymon as I said that every Digimon in the arena got into an angry uproar demanding I destroy BlackWarGreymon as I took my staff off of his chest I reached out my hand as I did that BlackWarGreymon looked at me with a shocked look on his face as well as confused look.

"Why did you not destroy me you could have won why would a human save a virus Digimon? Like Me you must be crazy or just plain stupid" BlackWarGreymon said still looking confused.

"Well then call me crazy and stupid then because I don't judge if you're a virus type Digimon or another type of Digimon what matters is you're a strong fighter and I hope we could be friends BlackWarGreymon" I said looking at him with my hand out toward him.

"Your right you must really be stupid but you are also right I am a great fighter but tell me human why would a human like yourself want to save a virus type Digimon like me I'm nothing but data easily to be deleted" BlackWarGreymon said.

"Well call me the rescuer of virus type Digimon cause do you see that human girl in the stands over there well that's my little sister Sonya and she saved that virus Digimon that's in her lap that's BlackGatomon and between you and I when we clashed you with your claws and me with my staff I felt this powerful serge between us a great bond that would soon become a bond of friendship and maybe even bonding as a family member too" I said looking at BlackWarGreymon as he looked toward the stands and saw my sister Sonya and BlackGatomon waving at him.

"You want to be my friend and my family but what if your sister and BlackGatomon don't like me" BlackWarGreymon said sounding sad.

"who cares besides if you haven't figured it out my sister BlackGatomon and I are all friends were a family they are my human sister and Digimon sister and I am there Big brother but I'm sure BlackGatomon could use another Big brother one that is her own kind and I'm sure my sister Sonya wouldn't mind another Big brother" I said looking at BlackWarGreymon.

"You want me to be there Big brother and that would mean being the Big brother of your human sister Sonya and your Digimon sister BlackGatomon along with being brothers with you human?" BlackWarGreymon said.

"Yes a family and call me Johnny BlackWarGreymon none of this human stuff ok" I said looking at BlackWarGreymon and my new brother.

As BlackWarGreymon reached for my hand and I pulled him up and made him stand up we both we surrounded by a bright red light and when it died down it revealed that I had the same digivice as my sister Sonya's but this one was red and black which was cool as we stood up we heard the Digimon in the stands booing at us even when Sonya and BlackGatomon were cheering for us the booing was much louder as Sonya and BlackGatomon ran out of the stands and stood beside us as we all looked at each other I grabbed the crystal orb Gennai gave me and I told everyone to say Gennais house together as we did that we got teleported to his house as we all stood toward Gennais house we saw Gennai coming toward us.

"Oh Johnny Sonya BlackGatomon it is good to see you back so soon and I see BlackWarGreymon is your new partner Digimon Johnny and you got your own digivice or DMM like we talked about" Gennai said while smiling at me.

"Yep the four of us are all friends a family of four two Big brothers and two little sisters now have you gotten the portal to the human world set up for us" I said looking at Gennai.

"Yes the portal is all set and ready to go are BlackGatomon and BlackWarGreymon going with you two" Gennai said looking at us.

"Yes BlackGatomon is going with me it will be so fun to have her at home with us right Big brother" Sonya said still holding BlackGatomon in her arms as they both looked toward me smiling.

"Yes it should be fun to have BlackGatomon in our house what about you BlackWarGreymon would you like to join us in the real world with us your friends and new family" I said looking at my new partner Digimon.

"I would like to join you Johnny and my two new sisters it should be most fun to see your world" BlackWarGreymon said looking at all of us

"Then it's settled you are all ready to go back to the human world now all you have to do is step on this portal pad and ill send you all back home" Gennai said.

As we all got on the portal pad we all waved goodbye to Gennai and hoped we meet him again as he teleported us all to the real world when it was finished we all landed in the same spot as where we got teleported the first time as my sister and I looked around we couldn't see our Digimon that is until I felt a pink ball with long ears bouncing on my head as I looked up.

"Um BlackWarGreymon is that you?" I asked confused y BlackWarGreymon was this pink skinned ball with long ears.

"Yup It's me all right Johnny but you can call me Koromon now since I'm in my in-training form now" Koroamon said still bouncing on my head.

As we got home none of our parents were home yet only our aunt and she was asleep as we went to our grouped bedroom we saw BlackGatomon and Koromon playing together until we had dinner and snuck some food to them then as it was getting late our parents came with some big news when they called us over they sat us down and looked at us and finally spoke up.

"Johnny Sonya your mother and I are business has growen big and we have great news we are moving out from LA. California and were moving to a city call Odaiba it's in Tokyo aren't you two excited" our mother and father said to us looking really happy.

"YAY" my sister and I said sarcastically looking at each other not that we weren't happy for our parents why did we have to move and worse of all how hard it's going to be to keep our Digimon safe and out of sight if there are other humans with Digimon don't want our Digimon being attacked just because there Virus type Digimon.

As my sister and I went back to our room we looked at our Digimon and told them we were moving to Odaiba Tokyo so we will have to be careful.

As we all went to sleep I looked at my digivice or what my sister and I call them the DMM's short for digital-mobile-morphers I thought to myself "New digivices partnered with awesome virus Digimon and now moving to a new city to make a new fresh start just another normal life as a hero I guess" after I thought that I closed my eyes going to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. CHAPTER: 1

DIGIMON: THE TWO HUMANS AN D THERE VIRUS PARTN ER DIGIMON

It has been afew weeks now since my sister and I we have gotten older my sister is now fourteen years old and she dropped the dresses she use to wear now she wears a bright pink tank top with light blue skinny jeans and a female leather jacket and she still wears her matching shoes and fingerless gloves and she has tied her blonde hair in a ponytail. As I have just turned sixteen years old I still wear my torn blue jeans and same red and black shoes i now wear a bright red shirt and a male leather jacket with black gloves with red stripes on them alot has changed since we went to a strange world called the digital world where my sister Sonya and I landed after we met with afew other Digimon not to mention a virus type Digimon named BlackGatomon who was being beat up and attacked by a bunch of other Digimon my sister Sonya stepped in a threw rocks her doing that a bright pink light surrounded her after that happened this weird device called a digivice but we call it Digi-Mobile-Morphers DMM's for short after that happened we got teleported into an underwater house who we met an old man named Gennai later my sister and I with my sisters new partner Digimon BlackGatomon as we left we arrived at a caged arena where we met a BlackWarGreymon me and him became Digimon partners and I got my own digivice aswell as we all got to go back home as we did BlackWarGreymon reverted to his in-training form Koromon after that my sister and I got a surprise visit from our parents as they told us we were moving away to another country and city the country would be Tokyo and the city would be odaiba as we fell asleep I wondered how the new move would be for us and our new Digimon.

.

MEANWHILE

In the digital world all digidestineds were gathered around all happy after defeating Malo-Myotismon everyone was hugging and cheering and celebrating finally one digidestined spoke up

"We finally did it guys we won we defeated Malo-Myotismon" the boy in a yellow and green shirt wearing a fisherman's hat said.

"T.K.'s right guys we should all celebrate with a party or something "said a girl wearing helmet with purple hair.

"For once I agree with Yolei we so totally earn a party we just saved the digital world and the real world what do you think Kari "said a boy with spiky hair and a flame jacket.

"Well Davis we should start cleaning up all the evil in the digital world but a party doe's sound fun "said a brunette girl known as Kari said.

As all of the digidestineds all cleaned up the digital world and started to party deep in a dark part of the digital world two evil figures stood they both were wearing red and black and grey armor each had a demon skull on their chest while they were watching the digidestineds one of the figures spoke up.

"Master when can we attack those human brats I want to have some fun" said the female figure

"Soon we will show ourselves DemonGirlmon but first we need to bring back some of the digidestineds old enemies if those brats think partying will help save them there sadly mistaken now come DemonGirlmon we have much to do were going to have our own little party" the male figure said.

"Yes Master DemonKingmon" DemonGirlmon said as she and DemonKingmon walked into a portal towards there kingdom.

As the two evil Digimon left and the party that the digidestineds had was finished and they all went to their homes and slept as they did that DemonKingmon and DemonGirlmon entered their kingdom and there before them was a big group of Digi-eggs in a circle all with dark energy around them.

"Soon are army of evil Digimon will soon be a reality and we will take over both human and digital world and enslave all the humans and Digimon alike but first we will destroy all digidestineds all over the world and the ones that still hold together will be our personal slaves "DemonKingmon said laughing in a evil way.

"Oh yes it should be so fun to destroy those bratty kids in fact when we do destroy those digidestineds I would like two little pets" DemonGirlmon said with an evil smile on her face.

"Yes you will get to pick two pets DemonGirlmon now come help me with this evil reborn chant" DemonKingmon said

"Yes master" DemonGirlmon said still smiling.

As they used the evil chanting spell to reborn all the evil Digimon as they were doing that my sister Sonya and I with our two virus Digimon BlackGatomon and BlackWarGreymon we were back on earth at our mansion in LA California still packing boxes for our move as we were in the training room my sister and BlackGatomon were on the bench with the laptop filming the training match between BlackWarGreymon and I.

"YAY go big brothers lets go" both BlackGatomon and my sister said cheering for us.

As BlackWarGreymon swung his left claw towards me as I dodged his claws and twirled my staff and went to hit him but his claws caught my staff and went to flip me but I flipped over him and landed behind him as I was about to strike my attack on him I heard and beeping noise and someone calling my name.

"Big brother Gennai is on the computer he says it's important it's about evil Digimon causing problems in the Digital world come and listen" my sister said.

As BlackWarGreymon was on his back with my staff on his chest I was still listening to my sister talking I didn't see BlackWarGreymon swing his claw underneath my legs tripping me as I landed hard on the training floor as I got the wind knocked out of me I saw BlackGatomon and my sister laughing I saw BlackWarGreymon reach his clawed hand towards me as I took his hand and I smiled at him.

"That was a cheap shot BlackWarGreymon but still great job practice is over now can you help me up" i said still on the floor out of breath.

As BlackWarGreymon helped me up as we walked to my sister and BlackGatomon as BlackWarGreymon digivolved down to BlackAgumon we all sat and listened to Gennai.

"Oh Johnny Sonya my you two have grown since we last met and BlackGatomon and BlackAgumon how are you two settling in the real world" Gennai said

"Were all doing good Gennai we just finished up our training for today now you wanted to tell us something important because I know this isn't a social call" I said sitting next to my sister as i drink my bottled water.

"Oh yes I'm calling to tell you there is danger is the Digital world really bad danger a very strong Digimon I fear that the other digidestineds won't be able to destroy this new foe" Gennai said looking panicky.

"I'm sure they can handle it Gennai like you told me the first time we met that the eight chosen digidestineds destroyed Devimon Myotismon the Dark Masters Apocalymon and probally afew other Digimon" i said telling him that those digidestineds don't need us.

"Not to mention Gennai we just saw two Digimon on the internet fight another Digimon and then merged into another Digimon calling himself Omnimon and we also heard about a new group of digidestineds with armor digivolving and we heard about these new guys beat a human calling himself the Digimon emperor not to mention we heard Myotismon made a return calling himself Malo-Myotismon" my sister said letting Gennai know I was proving my point.

" Yes but now I fear this new evil is going to reborn all of the evil Digimon that the eight chosen digidestineds and the four new digidestineds faced not too long ago and both worlds will be enslaved by this Digimon and his army" Gennai said still panicking

"Besides Gennai when we first got back from the digital world our parents told us we were moving to Odaiba Tokyo if that brightens the mood" my sister said trying to break the panicking.

"Oh that does brighten the panicking mood because the twelve digidestineds that I want you to find and befriend and help destroy the new evil that is arising they all live in Odiba Tokyo" Gennai said now looking happier.

"What do you think big brothers should help these twelve? So called digidestineds and there Digimon fight this new evil that is rising" My sister and BlackGatomon both said looking at BlackAgumon and I.

"Well its worse a shot besides if they don't want our help then we do it our way right BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon" I said looking at my sister and our Digimon.

"Right Brother we will make any evil Digimon fear the awesome power of BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon" both BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon said looking at Sonya and I while doing an awesome looking pose.

"That's what I like to hear with our power we can win which means more training and getting stronger" I said looking at BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon getting pumped up.

As I said training both BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon let out an annoying groan not wanting to train more but knew it had to be done but they both looked at my sister trying to get out of training but failed.

"Sorry guys but Big brother is right BlackAgumon is the only one who has reached his mega form BlackGatomon has only reached her champion form you still need to at least reach your ultimate form or even mega form BlackGatomon" my sister Sonya said looking at BlackAgumon and then looking at her BlackGatomon while petting her head.

"Awe I know I will reach ultimate or mega form soon but training is boring" BlackGatomon said not looking happy about training.

"Well if you don't train sister then u won't come patrolling with BlackWarGreymon and me when we move to Odaiba" I said teasing BlackGatomon.

"Ok fine come on BlackAgumon lets practice so we can get stronger" BlackGatomon said looking toward BlackAgumon.

As soon as they got into a fighting stance both my sisters and my digivice activated with a dark pink and grey light for BlackGatomon and a dark red and black light for BlackAgumon they both digivolved.

"BlackGatomon digivolve to" BlackGatomon said while she was digivolving.

"BlackAgumon Warp-Digivolve to" BlackAgumon said while he too was digivolving.

"LadyDevimon" LadyDevimon said after she digivolved.

"BlackWarGreymon" BlackWarGreymon said after he digivolved.

"Ok guys I want a nice clean practice I don't want you both finishing the battle to fast take your time learn from each other study each other's moves and attacks and even each other's weakness make it as if you were dancing don't hold back just because your brother and sister first one to stay in their digivolve form wins now GO" I said signaling for the practice match to begin.

As Sonya and I watched our Digimon practice each getting stronger and powerful and enjoying their little match my sister turned to look at me.

"Big brother Do you think we can win against this new foe Gennai talked about cause I'm kind of worried for BlackGatomon and BlackAgumon what if this new evil tries to control them since there virus type Digimon or worse delete them I don't think I could handle that" my sister said as she started shaking with small tears coming from her eyes.

As I saw my sister shaking with tears in her eyes I sat on the bench and I pulled my sister into a big hug as I was rubbing her back in a circle calming her down and wiping her tears I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey it's going to be fine sis BlackGatomon and BlackAgumon will win against this evil foe that's why were training them so they can become stronger than they already are just look at them there coming along" I said looking at BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon as they just finished their match.

"Yeah sis don't you worry I'm not going anywhere I will fight to save you and nothing this new evil Digimon throws at us that we can't handle right BlackAgumon" BlackGatomon said after she de-digivolved from LadyDevimon while jumping on my sisters lap to confront her more.

"That's right this new evil Digimon won't know what hit him ill give him one of theses and one of those and boom right in the face" BlackAgumon said after he de-digivolved from BlackWarGreymon while flexing his muscles as my sister BlackGatomon and I had a good laugh at BlackAgumon's passion for battling and the fire in his eyes meant that he wanted to save the digital world.

"If we do meet theses twelve digidestineds I hope none of them have the same ego as BlackAgumon or worse I hope no female Digimon in that group makes his ego bigger then we already needs to be" BlackGatomon said while looking disgusted as she saw her big brother BlackAgumon flex his muscles and pose in different ways.

After we finished our training we all started to pack for our move to Tokyo Odaiba where we will be living and possible joining the twelve digidestineds Gennai told us about lucky for my sister and I our Digimon pretended to be stuff animals again since our parents were just home and loading the private jet with all of our stuff.

Meanwhile deep in the digital world in the dark kingdom of evil Digimon DemonKingmon and DemonGirlmon stood infront of a very big round table as they were among all the evil Digimon the 12 digidestineds destroyed many years ago they all sat together piloting their enemies destruction at that DemonKingmon stood from his assigned seat at the head of the round table with an announcement.

"Greeting my fellow evil Digimon brothers and Welcome to tonight's meeting you all have been beaten and deleted at the hands of human children with Digimon partners who call themselves Digidestineds with that said I along with my partner DemonGirlmon have brought you all back to give you all a second chance or in this case a third and fourth chance" DemonKingmon said looking toward the table of evil Digimon as he made his point across for two Digimon named MetalEtemon and Malo-Myotismon.

"Well then that solves our problem but do tell me why there is two Digimon in this room who has all there Digivolutions" said a devil like Digimon pointing to Myotismon Venom-Myotismon Malo-Myotismon Etemon MetalEtemon and KingEtemon.

"Yes Devimon I am getting to that point because do to all of you losing at the hands of those digidestined brats and then coming back stronger after digivolving why not just split you all into your digivolutions then you have a better chance at winning" DemonKingmon said looking at all the evil Digimon while smiling.

"Yes when do we get to play with those digidestineds I would like to play with T.K. again and get my revenge on his brother Matt" a puppet Digimon said

"You can play with that boy T.K. all you want Puppetmon but after I want to get my revenge on him and his MegnaAngemon for sending me into that gate of destiny attack" the clown Digimon said snapping at Puppetmon.

"Calm yourself Piedmon you all will get your chance to destroy the digidestineds who deleted you" DemonKingmon said trying to calm all the evil Digimon.

"Yes Revenge on Tai and his MetalGreymon" Etemon said.

"And Revenge on Sora and her Birdramon" Datamon said.

"And Revenge on T.K. and his Angemon" Devimon said.

"Yes I'll have my revenge on Kari and her Gatomon" Myotismon said.

"And my Revenge on Tai and Matt and there Digimon WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon" Venom-Myotismon said.

"Yes I to want my revenge on Tai and his WarGreymon" MetalSeadramon said.

"Yes I too want my Revenge on Tai and his WarGreymon aswell as his sister Kari with her so called Digi-power she has" Machinedramon said

"I want Revenge on those humans Joe and Mimi and there Digimon Zudamon and Lilymon" MetalEtemon said

"Yes I want Revenge on all of the Digidestineds all I wanted to be a normal Digimon so what if I'm evil" Apocalymon said

"I want my Revenge on Davis and his Magnamon" Kimeramon said while growling.

"I want Revenge on that DNA Digimon Omnimon and his human partners Tai and Matt" said Diaboromon eager to destroy someone fast.

Ï to want my revenge on my dear old enemy Ken and his Digimon wormmon for locking me away in the dark Ocean realm" Daemon said.

"Ah yes I want to not only get revenge on my slave Queen Kari and her AngeWomon I want to destroy them" Dragomon said while clenching his fist in anger.

"Yes you all will get to destroy each and every one of them now let us plan our attack and see which one of us gets to destroy them first" Said DemonKingmon.

Meanwhile outside the castle where the evil Digimon were planning their attack a dark figure stood by the window listening in to the evil Digimons conversation and hearing what they were planning as the figure started running to Gennai's house he stood by the entrance of Gennai's house as he got into the house he looked for Gennai everywhere finally found him as the figure ran toward Gennai in a panicky way.

"Gennai Sir I have terrible news very bad news horrible news" the strange Digimon said while panicking.

"Gekomon will you stop panicking and tell me what's wrong before you give me a headache" Gennai said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well I came across this castle must more scarier then Myotismon's castle anyway as I got closer to the castle I hear voices at first I didn't bother checking that is until I heard one of the voice talking about the eight chosen digidestineds and those four new digidestineds" Gekomon said still panicking.

"Ok go on what were these voices saying" Gennai said trying to calm down the Gekomon.

"Well when I got closer to the window I saw the figures and the figures were all the destroyed Digimon that the chosen twelve digidestineds beat not to mention two new Digimon that might be the new evil threat in the digital world plus I heard each evil Digimon that they want revenge and to destroy those digidestineds that destroyed and beat them they even talked about enslaving both the real world and the digital world and making some of the digidestineds there pets or slaves that means Tai Matt Sora Izzy Joe Mimi T.K. Kari Davis Yolei Cody and Ken are all doomed we must warn them Gennai" Gekomon said still panicking and almost giving Gennai a headache.

"Yes we must warn them but not as soon as possible we must let this legion of evil Digimon think that the Digidestineds don't know nothing if they know the digidestineds are on to them it might cause more damage than good so we will have to keep them under the radar on this so I will contact two humans that I have been in contact with for some time now and I have already told them of this new evil and that they must befriend and help the twelve digidestineds I will contact them as soon as possible the fate of the digital world and the real world might just rest on Johnny Titan and his sister Sonya Titan and their two virus Digimon BlackWarGreymon and BlackGatomon" Gennai said tapping his finger on his chin.

"Are you sure letting two humans with virus Digimon help save the digital world is a good idea Gennai" Gekomon aid not believing that Gennai would suggest two humans with virus Digimon for help.

"Yes Gekomon I trust them I have faith in them I have never seen so much love and caring and fighting spirit in the eyes of those two humans I met when they first landed in the digital world" Gennai said standing up for my sister and I.

After Gekomon warned Gennai of the new threat bringing all of the destroyed Digimon that the twelve digidestineds beat being reborn again and wanting revenge on all of them Gennai sent a distress call towards my sister and I what he didn't realize is that he also sent the distress call towards the digidestined of knowledge known as Izzy as he was up late doing stuff he noticed Gennais distress call on his computer screen.

"What I got a distress message from Gennai it must be important" Izzy said opening the message as his eyes widened.

"Oh no a new evil Digimon in the digital world who has reborned all of the evil Digimon we fought in the past this isn't good I must warn Tai and the others maybe I'll tell them tomorrow" Izzy said as he turned his computer off and went to bed.

Meanwhile on a private jet my sister Sonya and I with our family flying to Odaiba Tokyo Sonya was sleeping on her chair as she was cuddling BlackGatomon who our parents think is a stuff animal I bought my sister and I was on a pull out chair sleeping using Koromon as a pillow as mine and my sisters digivices went off we never heard them cause we were to must in deep sleep as we were flying through the skies heading to Odaiba Tokyo our new home a new adventure and the future place where the fate of the world lays in the hands of children with Digimon partners.

The next morning my sister and I both woke up still on our private jet as our parents were still sleeping my sister noticed both our digivices going off with a flash of red we looked at our digivices and finally Sonya spoke.

"Big brother we got a distress call from Gennai I wonder if he sent a distress message as well let's check it out" my sister said walking over to the laptop and turning it on.

As my sister turned on the computer and started typing away the fastest I have ever seen her do in her life finally she let out a loud no scaring Koromon and I making us fall of the chair as we looked at Sonya wondering what scared her.

"What was with the loud scream for sis you could have woken up mom and dad or worse half of Tokyo with that scream" I said getting up off the floor walking toward my sister as she showed me the computer screen.

"Big brother Gennai sent us a distress call we should answer him back what if there something wrong in the digital world" my sister said looking at me.

As Sonya and I and our Digimon all sat around the laptop my sister called Gennai as the video transmission came on we saw Gennai

"Hi Gennai we just woke and saw your distress call is everything ok in the digital world" my sister said hoping that the digital world would be ok.

"Yes hello Sonya Johnny and BlackGatomon and BlackAgumon everything is ok in some parts of the digital world but I was just told by a Gekomon that the new evil Digimon foe is building himself an armory of Digimon as we speak infact I had just heard that this new foe has just reborn all of the evil Digimon that gotten beaten by the twelve digidestineds and they are planning to come to the human world and destroy every digidestined that has a Digimon and also those few evil Digimon will take their revenge of the twelve digidestineds that beat them in the past" Gennai said as he seem to be panicking.

"Calm down Gennai as soon as the plane lands and we get our stuff unpacked and everything we will go out and look for the digidestineds and worn them of the new evil threat" I said trying to make Gennai relax before he pops a vain or worse.

"Yes that will be much helpful thank Johnny and Sonya I know I can count on you when dealing with this new Digimon threat" Gennai said as he took a deep breath and relaxed until my sister spoke up.

"Um Gennai I'm looking over the distress call you sent us and there's another IP address attached to this message I see your IP address and ours but there is a third IP address it reads the bearer of knowledge I wonder who that could be" my sister said while looking at Gennai and I while reading the IP address.

"Oh that must be that kid Izzy you told me about back when we first came to the digital world you said he was the smartest boy back then for an eleven year old so he must be like my age now cause I'm sixteen turning seventeen soon" I said trying to lighten the panicky mood but it didn't help.

"WHAT" Gennai said panicking like crazy "This is bad this is so really bad? Izzy and the other digidestineds weren't to know of this evil threat cause I wanted them to practice there fighting skills and get all of their Digimon to stronger levels oh this is terrible" Gennai said panicking more.

"Gennai Sonya and I will train the other digidestineds I promise you that" I said letting Gennai know not to worry.

As I said that we ended our conversation with Gennai and we sat in our sits just flying afew more closely to our location as we were doing that back at Odaiba Tokyo Izzy and the other digidestineds were all at the park talking about the weird distress call Gennai sent by mistake.

"So Izzy what is this meeting about it is pretty early so it must be important" Tai said as he yawned.

"Yes Tai this is important the fate of both real world and the digital world are in danger a new Digimon threat is rising so yes I think it's important Tai" Izzy said while taking a deep breath.

"So there's a new threat in the digital world we can stop it how tough can this new foe be" Davis said.

"We can't just go all headstrong without a plan Davis" T.K. said.

"Whatever T.S. I know Kari will agree with me right" Davis said as he looked at Kari.

"Well Davis I don't agree with you or T.K. so Izzy what is this new threat about" Kari said ignoring Davis and T.K. and talking to Izzy.

"Thank you Kari at least another one of us wants to know what's with the new threat anyway last night I got a distress message from Gennai but what I found is that this new threat is reborning all of the evil Digimon we faced in the past but what's really got me confused is still that message" Izzy said still looking at his friends.

"What's so weird about the message Izzy" Cody said looking at Izzy.

"Well the thing is that there was a strange attachment it's like Gennai sent it to another Digidestined but sent it to me by mistake its weird" Izzy said showing the message to everyone.

"Your right Izzy that is weird but why would Gennai not help us" Joe said fixing his glasses.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Tai on this one Izzy we beat all sort of evil Digimon in the past if this new evil is reborning all our old enemies then I say we can beat them again" Matt said.

"Why do we have to fight it's so tiring and boring and I don't want to lose anyone friends like what happened with Wizardmon" Mimi said not wanting to fight.

"It's ok Mimi we will fight this new evil faster than we did the last time so none of our friend lose their lives again" Sora said comforting her friend.

"What do you think about this Yolei and Ken you two are quite quiet today" Kari asked.

"Well I'm just wondering if all our old enemies are back does that mean the Dark Ocean will be back aswell" Ken said shaking alittle remembering the Dark Ocean.

"I have to agree with ken on this what if the Dark Ocean comes back and take Ken and Kari away from us" Yolei said worried for her two friends.

As all the digidestineds were still talking and still not getting answers as they were doing that they didn't notice the dark shadowy figure standing far away from them.

"So this Gennai guy is the key to destroying the Digidestineds if we capture Gennai then they will have to come and rescue him and then we will attack them and win I must tell DemonKingmon" the dark figure said as he disappeared into a portal.

As that was happening me and Sonya's plane landed at Odaiba Tokyo airport as we all got off and we took a deep breath of the air my sister looked at me.

"Were finally here big brother our mission can begin I hope were not too late to save the digidestineds and the digital world" My sister said holding BlackGatomon in her arms.

"Yep we will make a different in the digital world sis and anybody that gets in our way we will fight and win like we always do" I said looking at my sister as I had Koromon under my arm he was still sleeping.

"Yeah let's get this adventure going it's going to be perrrrfect" BlackGatomon said stretching.

As we left the airport and headed for our new house which was a big mansion on top of a mountain looking over the view of the city which you could also see the other Digidestineds houses as we got there I couldn't wait to start training again and going on patrol as I was carrying my suitcase which was hiding my power staff and my shadow knight outfit for hero patrolling.

END OF CHAPTER

**Wow talk about epic will our two heroes with their virus Digimon join forces with the other Digidestineds and will they beat DemonKingmon and the armory he's building or will they fail and have all things lost stay tuned for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.**


	3. CHAPTER: 2

DIGIMON CHAPTER: 2

The next day went really fast after my sister and I landed from our plane and started unpacking our bags as our parents left us home alone to go on another one of their business trips so as Sonya and I got to our rooms and unpacked as I opened my suitcase I pulled out all my stuff including a small briefcase as I opened it a smaller box was in there as well as my new armoured hero suit then I heard my bedroom door open as I turn around I see my sister BlackGatomon and BlackAgumon walking in as she too was holding the same shape briefcase.

"What do you have their brother" BlackGatomon said as she jumped onto my bed to get a closer look.

"Yes what is with that small box" BlackAgumon said looking at the briefcase and the smaller box.

"Well guys the small box has a device that I worked on and now there up and running thanks to Gennais help of course" I said opening the small box which contains thirty ear piece comlinks.

"Why are there thirty of these so called ear pieces you call comlinks brother" BlackGatomon said as she pick one up.

"Well BlackGatomon they are my own design I call Digi-comlinks D-coms for short they have the power that you can hear anybody who has one of these D-coms in there ear here for example put that one you have in your hand in your ear" as I said that BlackGatomon put the ear piece inside her ear as i put the other one in my ear.

"See how cool this is BlackGatomon" I said as I activated the ear piece in both our ears.

"Wow this is cool brother" BlackGatomon said through the ear piece.

"And they work also as you guys digivolve in any form you become" I said as I turned off the comlinks.

After I showed them the comlinks and my sister and I geared up in our Shadow Knight Gear and Dark Maiden gear we activated our comlinks and activated our voice changing device as my sister and I both looked at our Digimon BlackGatomon and BlackAgumon knew what t do.

"BlackGatomon digivolve to" she said as she digivolved.

"BlackAgumon Warp digivolve to" he said as he digivolved.

"LadyDevimon" LadyDevimon said after she finished digivolved.

"BlackWarGreymon" BlackWarGreymon said after he finished digivolving.

"Ok guys lets go out patrolling" I said looking at my sister and LadyDevimon and BlackWarGreymon.

As Sonya and I were in our Dark Maiden Gear and Shadow Knight Gear just off roof tops patrolling the city for any evil Digimon that might come to destroy the digidestineds as we were still patrolling almost finished we heard a noise so we ran toward the noise.

Meanwhile the purple haired girl named Yolei was walking home from the big meeting with Izzy and hanging out with Kari Sora and Mimi at the mall and did some shopping as Yolei was running alittle late she decided to cut through afew alleys to get to her families store and house as she the first four alleys seemed ok during the night but as soon as she ran through the fifth alley she bumped into to something as Yolei fell on her butt and opening her eyes she looked up at five bad thugs as she turned around slowly and was about to crawl away a voice was heard.

"We'll look what we have here boys a lost girl in our alley" said the leader of the thugs.

"Yeah boss she's real pretty like let's teach her she shouldn't be wondering in our alley" another thug said while smiling at Yolei.

All Yolei did was start slapping the thugs in the faces as she did that that made them more angrier then every before as the leader of the thugs slapped Yolei knocking her towards the other thugs as two thugs grabbed her arms holding her down the leader walked toward Yolei.

"Let's teach this girl how to respect people you two hold her down while you two keep guard and make sure no one bothers us "the thug leader said to the other thugs as two thugs held her down and two other thugs kept watch as the leader was about to pull something out of his jacket Yolei let out a scream for help.

As my sister and I with BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon were heading toward the scream we landed on top of the roof looking down at the thugs and Yolei as my sister and I watched what was going on my sister looked at me.

"We have to help her big brother before those thugs do something to her" my sister said in the com-link.

"Your right sis lets help her you and LadyDevimon take the right side of the alley and distract them while BlackWarGreymon and I take them from the left" I said in the com-link.

As we each went to our assigned spot the thug leader covered Yolei's mouth making sure she didn't scream anymore as the thugs were about to hurt her all Yolei thought _was 'this is the end I'm never going to see my friends or family or hawkmon again'_as a tear ran down her face Yolei was about to accept her doom that is until two loud whistles were heard as the thugs and Yolei saw two figures leaning against each side of the alley wall one on the left and the other figure on the right.

"We'll look what we have here boys more lost girls it seems like Christmas has come early for us" the thug leader said as he started walking toward my sister and LadyDevimon.

"Oh please I wasn't born yesterday you punk freaks let the girl go or my sister and I will have to kick your butts" LadyDevimon said getting angry.

"Well doesn't this one have a mouth on her boys now tell me ladies? What are your names so it will make it more fun knowing who I hurt" the leader of the thugs said.

"The name is Dark Maiden and my sister LadyDevimon and you are in for a world of hurt now let that girl go this is your last warning" my sister said getting anger at the thugs.

As the thugs and Yolei looked at my sister and LadyDevimon the thugs all had a good laugh all Yolei thought was _"Wait she said LadyDevimon meaning that's a Digimon that stranger has which means she's a digidestined or is she a bad person she can't be if this girl is saving my life"_

"Yeah and who is going to stop us I hardly think you two could stop us" the thug leader said as he and his crew started laughing.

"Oh not us but he will surely give you a beating" both my sister and LadyDevimon said pointing to the shadowy figure who was growling.

As they said that the five thugs and Yolei all turned around only to be face to face with a huge humanoid creature with black armor with sharp claws and red eyes as all the thugs were screaming for their life Yolei looked at the figure and noticed it looked familiar as she thought_ "That looks alot like BlackWarGreymon but that can't be he was destroyed when he protected the digital gate" _as Yolei was finished thinking she heard one of the thugs speaking.

"W-who are you and what do you want" one of the thugs said as he was scared out of his mind.

"I am BlackWarGreymon and I hate it when I see scum like you all bullying people even a girl not to mention I sense fear off you and I sense that you anger both my sisters and me and Shadow Knight don't like it" BlackWarGreymon said as he pointed towards Yolei LadyDevimon and my sister.

"Yes I do not like scum or punks either BlackWarGreymon why don't you show these thugs what we do to punk bullies who pick on girls" I said as I jumped from the roof next to BlackWarGreymon.

"Yes brother Shadow Knight I will show them fear" BlackWarGreymon said

As he swung his claws at the thugs he slammed his claws in the pavement scaring the thugs as the five thugs all ran scared as BlackWarGreymon LadyDevimon my sister and I all turned to look at Yolei my sister finally walked over and helped her up.

"Are you ok miss" my sister said lifting Yolei up off the ground.

"Y-yes I think I am thank you all for saving me from those thugs but could you answer a question for me" Yolei said finally looking at my sister and I.

"You are most welcome my name Dark Maiden and this is Shadow Knight and our friends are named BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon and yes you can ask any questions you have for us" my sister said as she pointed toward Myself BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon.

"Well my name is Yolei Inoue and thanks for saving me again and my question is are you two digidestineds because you have two Digimon and the name LadyDevimon and BlackWarGreymon are common names that I know because they are both Digimon but if you two are digidestineds why do you have virus Digimon as your partners" Yolei said looking at my sister and I while pointing toward BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon.

As we all looked at Yolei we all thought different things finally BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon both looked at each other "Ummmmmm" they both said.

Finally we all looked at Yolei finally my sister walked over to her. "Wait if you know about Digimon does that make you a digidestined" my sister said.

"Yes I am there are eight other digidestineds that were the first chosen and myself and three other kids are the second group see" Yolei said pulling out her digivice she called a D-3.

As my sister and I were both thinking back to what Gennai said about eight chosen digidestineds and four new ones as we were both snapped out of our thoughts by LadyDevimon?.

"Oh thank the digital gods we found one of the twelve digidestineds now we can help them with this new foe Gennai told us about which he messed up when he wasn't going to send a distress message to them but they got it by mistake" LadyDevimon said breaking the silence.

As BlackWarGreymon and I both turned to look at her with a look that said _'really now isn't the right time to start talking about Gennai and about the new foe there facing sister'_

"Wait you four know about Gennai and about the new foe we were just told and what do you mean a mistake was Gennai even going to tell us about this new foe" Yolei said sounding shocked that we knew Gennai and the fact that he wasn't going to tell them anything.

"We should get going now we still have much stuff to do plus we still have more patrolling to do "I said the four us started walking away Yolei stopped us.

"Wait you should come meet the other digidestineds please I'm sure they would like to meet you plus you can tell us what you know about this new evil foe" Yolei said as she tried to stop us but we didn't stop.

As we all started leaving and headed back on the roof tops running on them to our next location as we were all heading around the city as we were just finishing up BlackWarGreymon heard cries for help as we saw a building on fire and fire fighters and news reporters and other witnesses watched as the building kept going on fire as my sister and i along with BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon saw this and headed towards the building on fire one witness saw us heading toward the building.

"Hey look over there four figures are heading straight for the building that is on fire" one of the witnesses said.

"BlackWarGreymon use your dark tornado and blow the fire away" I said to BlackWarGreymon.

"Dark Tornado" He said as he made his body into a tornado and flew towards the building making the fire disappears.

As we all enter the building we split up and found people as my sister and LadyDevimon helped the adults and old folks down to the ground and they all thanked my sister and LadyDevimon BlackWarGreymon and I were helping the children out as some were alittle scared of BlackWarGreymon I looked at the kids.

"Hey don't worry my friend here won't harm you now please get on him so he can bring you back to your parents" I said making the kids not fear BlackWarGreymon.

As we brought the kids down and they ran to their parents as everyone was cheering for us and thanking us for saving them from the fire a news reporter came over to us.

"I'm here live at what use to be a burning building but was just saved by two masked heroes and two creatures now tell me what your names are so all of Odaiba Tokyo can know who their heroes are" the news reporter said looking toward us.

"I am Shadow Knight and my sister Dark Maiden and our brother BlackWarGreymon and our sister LadyDevimon and we are this cities saviours their heroes" I said pointing to my sister and BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon.

"Well there you have it folks Shadow Knight and Dark Maiden and there sidekicks BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon our cities heroes this is one reporter that is happy to have our city protected" the reporter said

"Were not sidekicks" BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon both said to the reporter as the four of us flew off back to our mansion to get ready for school tomorrow.

Meanwhile back in the digital world in the dark part of the digital world in the evil kingdom of DemonKingmon and DemonGirlmon along with the other evil Digimon as they were just got told about Gennai helping the digidestineds they have a plan of kidnapping him as they were planning on destroying the digidestineds finally DemonKingmon looked at Diaboromon.

"Diaboromon I want you to go into the real world and distract the digidestineds so I can send a small group of evil Digimon to kidnap Gennai while the digidestineds are too busy fighting to notice Gennai is missing" DemonKingmon said

"Why send him DemonKingmon when you can send a real villain like me" Malo-Myotismon said in anger.

"Because he wants a distraction not a full on attack on the children" Devimon said looking at Malo-Myotismon.

"Oh very well ill play along but when it's my turn to strike the digidestineds i will show no mercy" Malo-Myotismon said.

"Good because I will not have any mess ups" DemonKingmon said looking at all the evil Digimon as they were still planning their attack.

Meanwhile back on earth my sister and I with our virus Digimon were all talking about today's plan on how we will save the digidestineds from this new foe.

"Big brother should we take Yolei's advice and meet the other digidestineds she sure looked eager to get to know us" my sister said stroking BlackGatomon's ears.

"I don't know Sonya I want to meet the others but think about what they would think or do if they knew we had virus Digimon" I said feeding BlackAgumon left over dinner.

As I said that my sister still stroking BlackGatomon's ears thought about what I said and the finally she looked up at me.

"Maybe your right big brother if they saw BlackGatomon or BlackAgumon they might attack them and we would lose our Digimon and I don't think I could handle losing BlackGatomon" my sister side sounding sad.

"Hey come on sis cheer up maybe I'm wrong cause I did research on the digidestineds and there is two digidestineds one that has a wormmon he use to be this Digimon emperor and a girl who is one of the eight chosen she has a normal version of BlackGatomon named Gatomon and she use to work with the evil Digimon that DemonKingmon is reborning" I said trying to cheer up my sister.

As I said that my sister and BlackGatomon went to bed as BlackAgumon and I stayed up talking.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing BlackAgumon you know telling my sister that these digidestineds might try taking BlackGatomon away from her" I said asking BlackAgumon.

"I think you did the right thing from what you told me the first time we met that a bunch of Digimon was beating on BlackGatomon until you and your sister came and saved her and I have heard how these digidestineds deleted evil virus Digimon like the dark masters and others we can't be sure if they wouldn't attack BlackGatomon" BlackAgumon said trying to lighten the mood up.

"Yeah maybe your right but if I even get a sense that they try to take BlackGatomon away from my sister I will delete there Digimon" I said in anger as I clenched my fists.

"Yeah and I'll be right by your side to BlackGatomon is my sister too and I would do everything to protect her and Sonya" BlackAgumon said with his claws up ready to fight.

As BlackAgumon and I were heading to bed we both thought about my sister and BlackGatomon meanwhile at Yolei's house Yolei was sitting on her bed shaking as her Digimon partner came over to her and sat in her lap and looked up at Yolei.

"What's wrong Yolei didn't you have fun at the mall with Sora Mimi and Kari after you had that meeting at Izzy" Poromon said worried for Yolei.

"Yeah I'm ok Poromon it's just I ran into trouble tonight and also I met these two people with a BlackWarGreymon and a LadyDevimon they have virus Digimon I think there digidestineds but how could any digidestined be partnered with a virus type Digimon it makes no sense" Yolei said looking at Poromon.

"I don't know Yolei but maybe you should tell the others maybe they will have answers" Poromon said.

"Yeah maybe your right Poromon" Yolei said as she turned on her TV and what she saw made her eyes widen and she was shocked at what she saw.

"Good evening and welcome Tokyo news Odaiba's number one news program tonight we have a special viewing of the newest masked heroes and weird looking creatures saving people from a burning building" a reporter on the news station said.

As Yolei was watching my sister and me with BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon saving people from that burning building she started recording it so she could show it to the other digidestineds.

"Look Poromon there's those heroes I told you about that saved me they just rescued people from that burning building" Yolei said as she showed Poromon the TV.

"Yes I see them Yolei wow I wonder why those humans have virus Digimon aren't virus Digimon evil" Poromon said as he sat on Yolei's lap.

"I don't know Poromon but wait till others hear about this and see it with their own eyes" Yolei said.

"Your right Yolei the others would want to now but right now you should get some rest you have your first day of high school tomorrow" Poromon said as he started falling asleep.

"Yeah goodnight Poromon ill see you tomorrow morning" Yolei said as she too fell asleep dreaming of when she would meet my sister BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon and I again.

Meanwhile Gennai was in his house still studying and doing research on my mine and my sister's digivices as Gekomon was standing next to Gennai listening to what Gennai saying finally Gekomon look at Gennai.

"Um Gennai what are you doing" Gekomon said.

"Well Gekomon I am researching and studying on Johnny's and Sonya's digivices it's quite an amazing discovery that I have found" Gennai said looking down at Gekomon.

"What's so amazing about two new digidestineds that got new digivices who have virus Digimon as partners i don't think it matters" Gekomon said not wanting to understand.

"It's amazing because it says here that Johnny's and Sonya's digivices can allow them to become stronger then they have ever been it is called bio-merging its when a Digimon and a human combine to become a stronger version of a Digimon" Gennai said trying to make Gekomon see how amazing it was.

"Humans and Digimon fusing together that's impossible why would a Digimon want to fuse with a human it makes no sense" Gekomon said not believing what Gennai said.

"That's what I'm going to find out Gekomon so I know more about it so I can help Johnny and Sonya master bio-merging maybe then that could give them the help against this new foe" Gennai said trying to do more research.

Meanwhile in the evil part of the digital world the evil Digimon were all settling on the plan to send Diaboromon to the real world to distract the digidestineds while a small group goes and kidnaps Gennai they were all cheering and laughing in an evil way finally they all went to rest and to recharge for the next day.

Back in Odaiba Tokyo as my sister and I along with our Digimon BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon were all sleeping in bed what we didn't see was our digivices glowing a warning light that glowed all around our room as the lights died down and everything went back to normal Sonya and I only thought how our first day of high school was going to be.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. CHAPTER 3

DIGIMON CHAPTER 3

It was a nice peaceful day in the city of Odaiba the birds were chirping kids were playing at the park adults were at work or they were out shopping everything was perfect that is until BlackAgumon and I heard my sister screaming like a crazy person running around the house panicking because today was our first day at high school since we moved here as BlackAgumon and I were in the kitchen we wanted to arm wrestle so we did as I used my other free hand to eat my breakfast we both were watching my sister freak out I'm use to new schools cause we traveled so many times and I have been to so many different schools going to another new school doesn't bother me anymore but I can't say my sister is the same every new school we go to she freaks out about if kids would like her, if the teachers are nice , if there's guys that aren't jerks or have big egos all and all my sister is very weird in her own way as BlackAgumon and I kept arm wrestling he looked up at me and wondered what was so bad about being a new student at a new school.

"Um Johnny what's up with Sonya she looks like a Gekomon the way she freaking out is that normal for you humans" BlackAgumon said trying to figure out why my sister was freaking out.

"Well BlackAgumon my sister has a problem of going to a new school she freaks out about the small things she wants people and teachers at every new school we went to so they know she's a smart kind on time kind of girl" I said as I beat BlackAgumon in arm wrestling for the third time in a row.

Meanwhile in my sister's room she was still panicking about what to wear she went through every piece of clothing she had she finally looked through it again as my sister was screaming in frustration not knowing what to wear as BlackGatomon was watching from her spot on the bed as BlackGatomon watched my sister do her freak out she couldn't understand why my sister was freaking out.

"No that's too ugly, No that's too revealing, I wore that on the plane, I wore that yesterday" My sister said as she pulled out matching clothes out from closet.

"Um Sonya what are you doing and what's with all the screaming about you sound just like a Gekomon when they freak out" BlackGatomon said looking at my sister.

"Well I'm trying to find something to wear for the new school Johnny and I are going to today" my sister said still trying to find and outfit to wear.

"Why not just wear your pink top with your grey jeans and your female leather jacket that always looks good on you" BlackGatomon said trying to cheer my sister up.

"Ok ill wear that but ill change my black leather jacket for my purple spring jacket I don't want people thinking I'm in a gang if I wear black but I'll wear my fingerless pink gloves instead of my black" my sister said finally getting dressed and she and BlackGatomon came into the kitchen to eat.

As they we all finished eating I looked at BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon

"Ok now you two were going to school so play nice and don't worry our parents aren't home just our aunt and the maids and butlers but they keep to themselves and our aunt loves to sleep in so you can wonder the house but try not to scary people also if there is any danger when were away like one of the evil Digimon call us on our digivices" I said looking at our Digimon.

"Come on big brother we don't want to be late for our first day of high school" my sister said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me along as she ran as fast as her legs could take her.

"Bye guys" BlackGatomon and BlackAgumon both said as they watched us leave and after we left they both went to our rooms and had a good rest and recharge.

Elsewhere at Odaiba high school the twelve digidestineds were all under the big tree near the school before classes started as they were all listening to what Yolei said as they watched the video.

"So here is what happened after I walked home after I left the mall with Sora Mimi and Kari and I walked home through the alleys as I was doing so well but the last alley there was these thugs that attacked me " Yolei said telling the others about what happened.

"WHAT" Tai Matt Davis Cody and ken all said as they scared Joe and Izzy and made the girls all plug their ears.

"Are you ok Yolei did those thugs hurt you" Cody said worried for his friend.

"What did that those thugs do you ill hurt them if they hurt you" Ken said sounding angry.

"Yeah I agree with ken" Davis Tai and Matt said at the same time.

"It's ok guys I'm safe now because as I was about to get hurt two people in weird outfits and masks along with two Digimon named BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon" Yolei said letting her friends know she was ok.

"You mean two people in weird outfits have Digimon are they digidestineds like us" Kari asked.

"I think so the LadyDevimon that was with them talked about knowing Gennai and they were looking for us and they know about the new foe plus Gennai wasn't going to warn us about this new evil" Yolei said which shocked everyone.

"They know about Gennai are you sure we should trust them" Tai said out bursting infront of everyone.

"I agree with Tai we don't know much about these people they might be the new evil foe and using saving people as a lie to cover their real plan" Matt said not caring who these new people are.

"But what if they are good people Matt we can't just jump to conclusions" Mimi said trying to calm everyone down.

"What do you think about all this Izzy" T.K. said looking toward Izzy for an answer.

"Well T.K. my concern is this would probably explain why Gennai hasn't been answering my messages and why I found another IP address attached to his distress call but that's not what is bothering me" Izzy said with a worry look.

"What's wrong Izzy whatever it is I'm sure it's not as bad as it will be" Joe said as he fixed his glasses.

"Well I got an email this morning it was from Diaboromon he is back I'm not sure how he survived but that means trouble for us" Izzy said.

"WHAT" everybody says looking at Izzy.

"Didn't you original digidestineds defeat him with Omnimon" Cody said.

"We thought we did" Matt said looking concerned.

"Well we stopped him once we can do it again" Tai said raising his fist in the air.

"I'm with you Tai" Davis said.

"Um Tai Davis we have school if you haven't just released that" Sora said making sure the two boys know not to cut class.

"Um right" Tai and Davis said at the same time.

Meanwhile the twelve digidestineds didn't notice my sister and I as she was still grabbing onto my arm pulling me to the schools front office we finally stopped and I finally got full control of my arm again as we walked up to a woman that looked like she was in her sixties as she looked up at us.

"Yes can I help you" the front office lady said looking at my sister and me.

"Oh yes my brother and I just moved here and were new students" my sister said in her sweet voice.

"Oh yes here we are Johnny and Sonya Titan yes you two are both in homeroom 103 here are schedules of your classes and welcome to Odaiba high school" the front office lady said.

"Thank you madam" my sister said as she grabbed my arm again and dragged me to our homeroom.

As we left the front office my sister and I both waved goodbye to the front office lady as we left I could hear the lady laugh and say young siblings as my sister and I arrived at the door of our homeroom class I noticed my sister fixing her hair and outfit still holding my arm tightly digging her nails into my arm as I looked at her I tapped her on the shoulder she looked at me.

"Yes big brother what is it" my sister said still fixing her hair and outfit.

"Could you maybe let go of my arm your nails are digging into my arm sis" I said trying to free my arm.

"Oh sorry big brother" my sister said let go of my arm as I knocked on the door I saw Sonya run behind me still nervous.

As the homeroom door opened and revealed our teacher he looked at us then told us to come in as we walked in we saw the girl that we saved Yolei sitting with a group of others that I had a thought are the digidestineds as we walked to the front the teacher looked at us and then looked at his class and began to clear his throat.

"Ok class settle down now today we have two new students why don't you tell us your names" the teacher said telling the class to settle down as he also looked at us.

As the class started to settle down our new classmates all looked at us as all the girls including Yolei Sora Mimi and even Kari were all looking toward me with hearts in their eyes as Ken Tai Matt glared toward me not liking a guy steal their girlfriends as for ken Yolei was just his ex but he still got jealous even T.K. and Davis glared at me even know Kari wasn't their girlfriend they were jealous.

"Hey there the names Johnny Titan and this is my sister Sonya Titan" I said pointing toward my sister.

As all the guys in the class were looking at my sister like a love struck puppy I gave them a glare that says stay away from her as the guys saw me glaring they stopped looking which earned me a respect look from all the girls in the class as the teacher cleared his throat.

"Yes well Johnny you can seat in the middle between Kari and Yolei as for you Sonya you can seat in the middle between Sora and Mimi"

As Yolei Kari Sora and Mimi all raised their hands showing my sister and I where they were so we could seat as we sat down we were all learning all about history and other stuff as classes went really fast it was finally lunch time as my sister and I went to grab our lunch as we were sitting underneath a tree near the school as I was sitting next to my sister as she leaned her head on my shoulder as we were enjoying our lunch together I didn't see Yolei Sora Mimi and Kari all coming to greet us but my sister saw them

"Oh hello there your names are Yolei Sora Mimi and Kari right I remember because my brother and I sat next to you" my sister said waving at the four girls.

"Yes my name is Kari and over there is Yolei and over there is Sora and this Mimi would you like to sit with us and our friends "Kari said as she introduced us to her friends and invited us to sit with their friends.

"Sure we would love to right big brother" my sister said looking at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure it should be fun sis" I said as my sister hugged me tightly and as the four girls looked at use in awe.

After my sister and I walked over to the table with the girls we were greeted by their friends.

"Hey there you're the new students in our class right my names Tai by the way" Tai said as I shook his hand.

"Greeting my name is Izzy how do you two like your first day of high school" Izzy said.

"It's great so far but my sister Sonya is still a nervous wreck" I said to Izzy.

"Yeah I was nervous to my first year of high school by the way my names Joe" Joe said toward my sister.

"So Johnny do you play any sports or play music" Yolei said looking at me.

"Well I do play guitar and back at our old school I played baseball not to mention I took martial arts for two years" I said as I saw them all looked impressed.

"That's amazing Matt plays in a band and Cody does kendo" Mimi said pointing to her boyfriend and a boy with a kendo stick.

"That's right and Tai plays Soccer" Sora said as she was resting her head on her boyfriend Tai's shoulder.

"Davis and Ken plays soccer along with my brother and T.K. plays basketball you should try out for either soccer or basketball Johnny" Kari said as she told me about her brother who was Tai and a kid named Davis and another boy named Ken and another boy named T.K as she was smiling at me.

"That's a great idea Kari why don't you guys let him try out for Soccer and Basketball" Sora said while looking at Tai Ken Davis and T.K.

"Yeah you should join the soccer team or Basketball team Johnny right Davis and Ken and T.K." Tai said as he sheepishly smiled at Davis Ken and T.K.

"Right" Davis Ken and T.K. all said at the same time.

Meanwhile after we finished lunch and finished our classes and were heading out as our new friends and my sister and I said are goodbyes as we went home and my sister did her training for today I was on the laptop when I got a tracking on Diaboromon as I sent a email to him telling him if he wants a real challenge the come to a harbors as I was doing that little did I know that Diaboromon had already sent himself through phones computers emails and other stuff as he was doing that the other Digidestineds were catching the Koroamon's as everything was going good Omnimon was verusing Diaboromon in the computer and almost winning as my sister and I were watching we also saw Kari and T.K. with their Digimon who were angel type Digimon as my sister and I were watching the live feed of all the Kuramon heading toward the harbor as we all suited up and headed toward the harbor as we stood on top of the roof of the building that the other digidestineds were using as a base my sister pulled out her mini binoculars' and she was looking around.

"Ok big brother I see our target that giant Digi-egg and the only digidestineds I see are Tai Matt and Sora and Omnimon I also see Yolei and her Digimon Hawkmon and Cody and his Digimon Armadillomon that's it I don't see any of the others" my sister said looking at me.

I walked over to the edge of the building and hung upside down and saw Izzy Mimi Kari and T.k. and there Digimon I also heard Izzy say that Joe was on his way with Davis and Ken as I got back on the roof and looked at my sister.

"Well sis Izzy Mimi T.K. and Kari are in the same building that we are on top of also I heard Izzy say that Joe Davis and Ken are on their way here so as long as nothing bad happens I think we should be good" I said to my sister.

"Um big brother I think it's too late because the Digi-egg is hatching now oh and Gennai is on screen he wants to talk to you I think it's about that Digimon that's inside that egg. My sister said.

I walk over to the laptop and I start talking to Gennai "Yes Gennai what is it do you have good news because right now we're watching the Digi-egg hatch" I said looking at the screen.

"Well the egg is hatching Diaboromon but now it's his mega form Armageddemon oh I hope Omnimon can win and I found more about yours and Sonya's Digivice's I read that BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon can become stronger mega forms it's called biomerging it's when a human and a Digimon fuse together to become a much stronger Digimon" Gennai said to my sister and I.

As my sister and I both looked at each other then we both looked at BlackWarGreymon and BlackGatomon then we looked back at Gennai on the screen.

"That's so amazing Gennai when can we use it oh we should use it now when the Digi-egg hatches so we could win against Armageddemon" my sister said excited to hear she could fuse with LadyDevimon.

"I think we should keep our biomerging as a plan C because Omnimon is our plan A and Davis and Kens mega Digimon is our plan B we can't waste anything at any cost" I said looking at my sister who had a sad look on her face but she smiled when she knew I was right.

"Your right big brother besides Omnimon looks like he could handle it just like he did the last time" my sister said.

As we watched the egg hatch and become Armageddemon we saw Omnimon ready to fight as everybody was at the harbor amazed at the battle going on as both Omnimon and Armageddemon were hitting blow for blow finally Armageddemon let out his destiny destroyer blast that sent Omnimon flying and fell near Tai and Matt and Sora then as he stood up everyone cheered in happiness but as they saw Omnimon looking weird the faces changed to sadness as they all saw Omnimon's arms coming apart from his shoulders and fall to the ground and his body lost all the energy and shutdown as everyone become sad as I walked over to the edge again and I heard Kari.

"Oh no Omnimon please get up" Kari said as it sounded like she was wanting to cry.

Elsewhere in the digital world the group of evil Digimon were all cheering for Armageddemon and his now win against Omnimon.

"Yes Omnimon is finally down we can now soon take over the real world" Devimon said.

"Not so fast Devimon the digidestineds still have imperialdramon fighter mode so save your cheering until we know for sure DemonKingmon said.

Meanwhile back on the roof top with my sister and I As I walked backed to my sister she looked the same as Kari sad as I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"You ok sis you look just like Kari sad" I said

"Yeah I'm ok big brother I just feel sad for Tai and Matt and Kari and the other digidestineds Omnimon was there number one mega I guess Davis and Ken are next" said my sister as she handed me her mini binoculars.

As she said that I look through the binoculars and I spotted Ken and Davis as they both were trying to get their way through the huge crowd of people to get to their Digimon.

"Well there late but I guess their timing is sort of a good thing" I said as I handed back the binoculars to my sis.

After that we both heard Ken and Davis both scream there Digimons names as we saw the huge crowd of people make a clear path for the four of them as we saw them running to each other my sister looked at me.

"Well I'll give Ken and Davis this they do know how to clear a area really fast" my sister said as she smiled.

As we watched Ken and Davis Digimon DNA digivolve into imperialdramon fighter mode as we watched the battle keep on going as they matching their moves blow for blow finally Armageddemon shot his finally attack making imperialdramon fighter mode tired and part of his armor break as everyone thought it was over we saw Omnimon give imperialdramon fighter mode his last bit of energy fusing imperialdramon fighter mode into a newer Digimon called imperialdramon paladin mode.

"WOW imperialdramon paladin mode looks pretty amazing I guess they had a plan of their own big brother" my sister said looking impressed at imperialdramon paladin mode.

"I don't think this new Digimon was planned Sonya but let's hope imperialdramon paladin mode can beat Armageddemon because if he can't then BlackWarGreymon and I will step in" I said looking at the battle.

Meanwhile back in the digital world the evil Digimon were all shocked as they watch Omnimon give his power to imperialdramon fighter mode making him imperialdramon paladin mode.

"What how is that possible we had them both they were both defeated but now we have to deal with imperialdramon paladin mode dam you digidestineds" Devimon said anger in his voice.

"Calm yourself Devimon they haven't won yet Armageddemon still has enough power to destroy imperialdramon paladin mode" DemonKingmon said.

As the battle between Armageddemon and imperialdramon paladin mode was amazing and they clashed their attacks blow for blow each attack better then the last as imperialdramon paladin mode called out his Omni-Sword and jabbed it through Armageddemon's head as everyone thought it was over and they thought imperialdramon paladin mode had just won they were more wrong when they heard Armageddemon start laughing.

"What's he laughing about" Davis said looking pissed.

"Fool you just doomed yourself" Armageddemon said as he kept laughing.

As imperialdramon paladin mode looked confused at what Armageddemon meant as he tried to pull out his sword he realized it was stuck as imperialdramon paladin mode kept pulling to release his sword Armageddemon shot more of his destiny destroyer attack each blow caused a lot of damage as the finally blow shot at imperialdramon paladin mode cause him to go flying a de-digivolve back into Veemon and Wormmon as Ken and Davis both ran to their Digimon everyone was now sad with their heads now that they were doomed,

"Oh no imperialdramon paladin mode" Yolei said with tears in her eyes.

"No" Cody said as he clenched his fist in anger.

"It can't be over we need a miracle or a hero" Kari said as she too had tears in her eyes.

As everyone including the digidestineds were all sad and crying and hurting meanwhile back in the digital world the evil Digimon were all celebrating their win back on the roof top my sister and I were still on the roof top I turned to look at her.

"Well its show time let's finish this BlackWarGreymon" I said looking at BlackWarGreymon and my sister as I had my hover board under my arm ready to go.

"Wait big brother what should LadyDevimon and I do" my sister said looking at BlackWarGreymon and I.

"You and LadyDevimon will keep people back away from the battle we can't let anyone get hit in the cross-fire" I said looking at my sister as BlackWarGreymon and I turn on our D-coms.

"Ok big brother" both LadyDevimon and my sister said as they turned on their D-coms.

Meanwhile as everyone was still sad at the battle as my sister and I along with BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon was flying toward Armageddemon as we flew toward him we heard someone calling out.

"Hey look it's Shadow Knight and Dark Maiden along with BlackWarGreymon and LadyDevimon there here to save us" the witness said.

As everyone including the digidestineds saw what the one witness meant as they saw my sister and LadyDevimon land near them as I and BlackWarGreymon headed toward Armageddemon as we got close I could see my sister telling people to keep clear.

"Ok people can we have you step back away from the battle you can still watch the battle but for your safety please stand clear" my sister said as her and LadyDevimon were keeping people safe.

"What's a virus Digimon doing listening to a human why don't you come join me BlackWarGreymon and together we will rule the world" Armageddemon said looking at BlackWarGreymon.

"I do not obey the likes of you my friend Shadow Knight him and his sister took me in they trusted me gave me a will to live and that is to delete you and every evil Digimon" BlackWarGreymon said as he defended me.

"Your more of a fool then I thought you being friends with this human" Armageddemon said looking at me.

As BlackWarGreymon and I kept taunting Armageddemon I looked up at him then back at BlackWarGreymon and I thought of a plan that might win us the battle.

"BlackWarGreymon I want you to throw me towards Armageddemon" I said.

"What "BlackWarGreymon said looking at me.

"What does Shadow Knight want you to do BlackWarGreymon" my sister said through the D-com.

"He wants me to throw him towards Armageddemon he says he's got a plan" BlackWarGreymon said to my sister through the D-com.

"What don't let him tell you to throw him" my sister said through the D-com.

"Sis I'll be fine trust me" I said through my D-com.

As my sister allowed me to be thrown BlackWarGreymon grabbed me and threw me towards Armageddemon I flew towards him and I opened up my power staff and started hitting him with it as I finished delivering my last attack I jumped and landed on his head and I hit him right on the head sending him crashing down as I could hear the crowd of people cheering and sounding happy back in the digital the group of evil Digimon were as angry as they have ever been all of them bursted out in anger.

"Who is this human and why is a BlackWarGreymon by his side and how did he hit Armageddemon so easily" Devimon said in anger.

"I'm not sure Devimon but whoever he is he just made the mistake of crossing our path" DemonKingmon said.

Back with the battle people were still cheering for my and BlackWarGreymon as Izzy Mimi T.K. and Kari all watched from the same building we were just standing on T.K. and Kari watched from the window with mixed feelings.

"Is that guy crazy he just got thrown into Armageddemon and he just knocked him down with that staff of his that's not possible?" T.K. said looking shocked.

"I'm not sure T.K. but it looks like that guy is doing a better job at winning then Omnimon and imperialdramon paladin mode could ever do" Kari said as she watched the battle and thought I was impressive.

As I was still on top of Armageddemon's head as I twirled my power staff I saw BlackWarGreymon look at me as we both nodded to each other BlackWarGreymon let out his terror destroyer attack sending Armageddemon back afew inches as Armageddemon was looking tired I thought it was time to show people our new look as I looked over at BlackWarGreymon I shouted toward him.

"BlackWarGreymon it's time to show this guy our new power let's Biomerge now" I said as I jumped in mid air.

As BlackWarGreymon and I both flew toward each other we both shouted "Biomerge activate" a bright red and black light aura surrounded us everyone including the twelve digidestineds all looked up in amazement as the light died down and there stood a dark figure simpler to Omnimon but with different colors.

"ShadowOmnimon" BlackWarGreymon and I shouted together in our new linked voice.

**Digimon Analyzer: ShadowOmnimon virus type he is one of the royal knights he's different then the regular Omnimon his armor is unbreakable and his attacks are dark sword and dark cannon with attacks like that he will make his enemies beg for mercy before being deleted and he looks good doing it to.**

"WOW is that Big brother and BlackWarGreymon together LadyDevimon" my sister said whispering to LadyDevimon.

"Yes it is now we have a chance" LadyDevimon said to my sister.

"WHAT a human and a virus Digimon fusing together how can that be that can't happen" Armageddemon said in anger.

Meanwhile back in the digital world the group of evil Digimon were all shocked and in anger at what they just saw.

"That's impossible no human and Digimon can fuse together it's not right" Devimon shouted.

"I agree with Devimon if this human can fuse with his Digimon partner then how can we beat him and god help us if he joins with those digi-brats" Myotismon said agreeing with Devimon.

"Yes he might cost us our victory but if we learn more about him and find out his name and who he cares about then we could weaken him" DemonKingmon said. As all the evil Digimon agreed with him they all kept watching.

As BlackWarGreymon and I as ShadowOmnimon summoned our dark sword attack and attacked Armageddemon making him separate into millions of Kuramon"s as I stepped back and summoned my Dark Cannon blast at full strength I blasted all the Kuramon"s that were floating around deleting everyone one of them as I could hear people cheering some Digidestineds were happy Armageddemon was gone but others were abit shocked how fast I deleted him without even a single guilt as My sister and LadyDevimon ran and hugged me and BlackWarGreymon as we were still ShadowOmnimon as we all flew away from the battle and was heading home as everyone else went their own way home Joe and Izzy went home Matt took Mimi home Ken went home by himself Yolei and Cody and T.K. went back to their homes Tai took Sora home and he told his sister Kari he would see her at home that just left Davis and Kari alone together as Davis had a big grin on his face he turned to Kari about to speak but she beat him to it.

"Well Davis I'm going to go back home and sleep I'll see you tomorrow at school" Kari said not giving Davis a chance to hit on her.

"Wait don't you want me to walk you home you know in case you need protecting" Davis said trying to score with Kari.

"No thanks I'm and big girl Davis I don't need you or T.K. or my brother Tai to protect me" Kari said as she ran to go home with Gatomon in her arms.

As Kari was running towards her house she was getting close she could see her house from just afew blocks away as she was about to cross the street she felt a one grab her waist as the other hand covered her mouth dragging her toward an alley with a light post that had a flickering light as Kari let out a small squeak waking up Gatomon they both saw five thugs that were the same as the ones who attacked Yolei the leader of the thugs grabbed Gatomon and tossed her into a bag and threw on the floor as two thugs came up to Kari a taped her mouth so no screams they didn't want a repeat of their first attack as they also tied her arms legs feet and hands as the two thugs held Kari in place all Kari did was close her eyes waiting for her fate as the two thugs held her and one of them spoke up which Kari heard.

"Hey boss what happens if those heroes that stopped us before come back" the one thug said sounding scared.

"Don't you worry boys from what I heard those so called heroes? Are too busy trying to save the city from a giant monster that was at the harbors" the thugs said.

As the thug leader walked over to her and stroked her cheek finally he slapped her across the face sending her to fall over and land hard on the pavement as she let tears fall from her eyes as all thugs were laughing meanwhile BlackWarGreymon and I were flying around the city in our new Biomerge form when we saw a flickering light post in an alley I flew towards it as I got closer to it I saw the same thug's from afew nights ago who attacked Yolei now they were attacking a brunette girl as I got even closer I saw the girl was Kari as I landed behind them BlackWarGreymon let out a low growl from our Biomerge voice as the leader of the thugs turned around he saw a black armored knight with a black cape standing.

"W-who are you" the leader of the thugs said alittle scared.

"I am ShadowOmnimon you thugs once knew me as Shadow knight and my partner BlackWarGreymon but now you thugs see us as our Biomerged form and I thought I made it clear if I saw you thugs hurting another innocent girl again that you would pay for it" BlackWarGreymon and I said in our linked voice.

As all five thugs were scared and shocked seeing my new Biomerged form Kari opened her eyes alittle and saw who was saving her and she was smiling knowing she was safe now as raised my dark sword and dragged it across the pavement making big sparks I scared the thugs as Kari saw them running as I de-Biomerged back into myself and BlackWarGreymon I walked over to Kari and untied her hands feet arms and legs and slowly took off the tape that was covering her mouth Kari looked up at me still crying.

"Are you ok Miss it looks like one of the thugs hit you pretty good" I said as I looked at the bruise on her cheek.

"Yes it hurts alittle but thank you for saving me I thought I was going to be a goner" Kari said as she wiped her tears and was starting to calm down.

"It was no problem at all by the way I thought you had a Digimon named Gatomon I saw you have when I saw you helping the other digidestineds on the internet" I said which I got a shocked look from Kari.

"Oh no Gatomon the thug leader stuffed her in that bag" Kari said as she ran to the bag and opened it up to reveal her Digimon Gatomon who was breathing heavily.

"Man it was hot in there oh my Kari what happened to you all I remember is you being dragged and I was tossed in a bag by a creepy guy and then I couldn't hear your voice I thought something bad was happening to you" Gatomon said worried as she saw the bruise on Kari's cheek and the rope burns on Kari's wrists.

"I'm ok Gatomon these two saved my life" Kari said pointing to BlackWarGreymon and I.

As Kari held her Gatomon in her arms as I helped her onto BlackWarGreymon and I got on my hover board and we flew beside each other as we were flying I didn't notice the slight blushing Kari had as we landed at her house on her balcony she told me her parents weren't home yet as I walked over a got a ice pack for her cheek and two wet cloths and wrapped them around her wrists and as I was about to leave I felt someone grab my arm as I saw it was Kari we both look at each other.

"Um I just want to say thank you again for saving me it was really nice of you" Kari said still looking at me.

As I was about to protest what shocked me BlackWarGreymon and Gatomon was that Kari walked over to me and kissed me on the lips as we stayed like that for a minute or two finally I heard BlackWarGreymon let out a cough which after he did that we separated our lips fast as Gatomon eyes were still widened wondering why her friend would kiss a stranger after he saved her as I still was out if it finally BlackWarGreymon hit me gentle in the back to wake me up as I finally woke up I saw Kari blushing deeper and she seemed panicky after the kiss.

"Oh my god I shouldn't have done that it was just that you saved my life and all and I wanted to thank you more but not like that besides you and Dark Maiden look pretty close I shouldn't get in the way with you and her you probably like her more who wouldn't like her she gorgeous I bet you're her boyfriend oh my god I just made you cheat on her with me I'm so stupid" Kari said panicky and embarrassed.

"Well Dark Maiden is pretty but she's my sister who I love in a caring way" I said as I saw Kari's face sadden and then look happy.

As we kept looking at each other Kari heard the bedroom door open as she turned to stop the person but then looked back only to see BlackWarGreymon and I gone as the bedroom door open to reveal her brother Tai he took one look at Kari.

"Oh my god Kari what happened to you your bruised up last I saw you and Davis were the last to leave did he do this to if he did I will so kill him" Tai said anger to know what happened to his little sister.

"No Tai Davis didn't do this to me it was a group of thugs who attacked me but that guy named Shadow Knight and his Digimon BlackWarGreymon the ones who helped defeat Armageddemon saved me he was just here taking care of my bruises until you started opening the door I think you might have scared him away" Kari said trying to calm down her brother and not putting the blame on Davis.

"Oh ok Kari I'm glad this guy saved you and it's too bad he left in a hurry if he stayed I would have liked to thank him for saving you" Tai said.

"I think he left in a hurry because he might have thought you would attack him if you saw us together me looking bruised up and all" Kari said.

"Yeah maybe what we will never know for sure Kari" Tai said as he helped his sister into bed and they both fell asleep for school tomorrow.

As BlackWarGreymon and I finally arrived back at our house we saw my sister and BlackGatomon sitting on the Sofa as my sister was brushing the virus digimons fur that's when my sister looked up at me wondering what was wrong with me.

"Big brother you look pale are you ok what's wrong" Sonya said looking at me.

"Oh he's just fine he's just stilling getting over the kiss he got from that Digidestined of light what was her name again oh yeah Kari" BlackAgumon said as he walked in from de-digivolved from BlackWarGreymon.

"WHAT she kissed you Oh just you wait when I see her at school tomorrow I'll give her a piece of my mind UGH she kissing my big brother is like me kissing her brother yuck" Sonya said as she kept flipping out about hearing the kiss between Kari and I.

"Woah there sis you can't just storm up to her and say to her not to kiss me because she kissed me as I was Shadow Knight not high school me you don't want to blow our cover do you sis" I said calming down my sister.

"Yeah maybe you're right but as soon as I become Dark Maiden again and I spot her I will hurt her" Sonya said cracking her knuckles.

As we headed off to bed and was sleeping I just had a feeling that the next day would be really painful and weird.

Elsewhere back in the Digital world the evil Digimon group were all angry about Armageddemon getting Deleted as they all had to make a new plan of attack against the digidestineds.

**END OF CHAPTER **


End file.
